x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey
For The movie profile Jean Grey (X-men Movies) History Background Jean Grey was born the daughter of Dr. John Grey and Elaine Grey. Before joining the X-Men, she lived with her family in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, where Dr. Grey worked as a history professor at Bard College. Jean is the only member of her immediate family with mutant abilities (her niece and nephew, Joey and Gailyn, are also revealed as mutants). Her powers first manifest at the age of ten, prematurely triggered when her best friend, Annie Richards, is hit by a car. As her friend lies dying, Jean instinctively links to her mind and senses what Annie feels when she dies; the trauma of experiencing her friend's death nearly kills Jean as well, but instead leaves her in a coma. To rouse her out of her catatonic state, Jean's parents seek the expertise of specialists, of whom only Professor Charles Xavier is able to help. Xavier uses Jean to help locate mutants with his Cerebro Machine. During one fateful session on the astral plane Jean senses a young Scott Summers in the orphanage and an aspect of her mind, manifesting in the form of a golden Phoenix raptor, reaches out to him. Xavier realizes that Jean's young mind cannot yet cope with her abilities, so he telepathically blocks her access to them, allowing her powers to evolve at a more natural pace. Jean develops her telekinetic powers at the age of 10. Original X-men As a teenager, Jean leaves her parents to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and, using the codename "Marvel Girl", becomes the first female X-Man, joining the team on its first mission against Magneto. With the X-Men, she battles the team's earliest and most enduring threats, including Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the Juggernaut, and the Sentinels. She briefly leaves Xavier's school to attend Metro College. Back with the X-Men, she helps end the Factor Three conspiracy. It is also revealed that she secretly aided Professor Xavier in his preparation to thwart the Z'Nox invasion. While on a mission that took them into space, Jean is observed by the Phoenix Force which is drawn to Jean's unlimited potential. Jean envisions her transformation into Phoenix but within an instant she cannot remember what she foresaw. Romance At the beginning of the series, Jean and Scott harbor a mutual crush for a long time but neither is aware of the other's feelings (though the readers are made aware early on) and both are too shy to make a move. Jean once has a date with Angel, but insists on taking Scott along, which confuses and frustrates both men. For a while, Angel has feelings for Jean which lead to some bad moments between him and Scott. When Jean leaves to pursue tertiary education at Metro College, it further widens the gap between Scott and Jean; however, Jean and Scott later date openly. At one point, Professor X seems to have some romantic feelings for her. However, he believes that she could not reciprocate because he is a paraplegic; therefore he says nothing of it, instead channeling his energies into an increasingly intimate mentor/student relationship with Jean. This forces her to keep his secrets and, at one point, transfer his own power into her. Jean and Scott's relationship takes a brief step forward when the X-Men temporarily disband. Jean works as a swimsuit model and Scott works as a radio announcer, and the two "pretend" to date. After the X-Men reform, there are hints that they are more intimately involved, but the relationship is not "outed" for quite some time. When Jean "dies" and becomes Phoenix, her relationship with Scott changes because she has changed. After they are separated in the Savage Land and each thinks the other is dead, Scott is unable to mourn her, and reasons it's because he no longer loves her. Yet upon their reunion, to fight Proteus at Muir Island, the passion and relationship is rekindled. Soon after, they psychically "marry" - joining parts of their minds together in a psychic bond. When Logan is introduced as part of the "next generation", he is immediately drawn to her, and harbors a secret love for her. Through the series, Logan generally respects Jean's choice to be with Scott, and the two share a deep friendship which, despite a powerful emotional and physical attraction, is never consummated. Second Genesis The original team of X-Men is held captive by Krakoa the Living Island, so Xavier recruits a new team of X-Men to help save the others from Krakoa. Most of the team's senior members then leave, including Jean. Scott feels that he belongs only with the X-Men, and this upsets Jean. However, she remains in contact with the X-Men and becomes best friends with Ororo Munroe. Phoenix While Jean and Scott are having a romantic evening in Manhattan, she, Wolverine, and Banshee are abducted by Sentinels. They are taken to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. orbital platform under the command of the anti-mutant activist Steven Lang, who is plotting to unleash a new generation of Sentinels. The other X-Men, with the aid of Dr. Peter Corbeau, rescue them. During the space station's destruction, the X-Men find that their shuttle has been damaged in an earlier fight with the Sentinels. The X-Men decide that someone must stay at the controls and pilot the ship, while everyone else remains in the shuttle's heavily-shielded life cell. Knowing no one else could survive long enough to pilot the shuttle to safety, Jean uses her telepathy on Dr. Corbeau to learn how to pilot the shuttle and her telekinesis to block the radiation as she pilots the ship back to Earth. Her telekinetic shields give way under the onslaught of the intense radiation. The strain of holding the solar radiation at bay with her powers destroys the psychic shields Xavier placed in her mind as a child, and Jean assumes her ultimate potential as a psychic, becoming an entity of pure thought. The shuttle crashes into a bay, and Jean telekinetically reforms her body and emerges from the water. Taking the code name of Phoenix, Jean's psi-powers are now vastly stronger, and she manifests a fiery bird-shaped energy aura whenever she uses her powers to their fullest extent. Phoenix healed the M'Kraan Crystal to keep the universe from being destroyed. Inhumans After her transformation into Phoenix, Cyclops tries to get Jean to rejoin the team. Jean angrily refuses saying that she isn't a teenager any more and can control her new powers. When Nightcrawler is held on trial by the Inhumans, Professor X contacts Jean to aid the X-Men in saving him. Jean and the X-Men arrive at Attilan where she senses the anger and fury of all the Inhumans. This angers her and she lashes out against them causing a giant battle. Gorgon creates an avalanche threatening to destroy Attilan forcing Jean to shield the entire palace with a telekinetic wall. She then transforms the wall into a funnel with Black Bolt letting out a powerful scream through the funnel which destroys the avalanche. With peace between the X-Men and Inhumans they journey back home with Scott angry at Jean saying she started the entire fight, leading for him to say he doesn't know Jean anymore. Jean then replies back that maybe he never knew her at all. Dark Phoenix In "The Dark Phoenix Saga", Jason Wyngarde tampers with Jean's mind, convincing her she's a Victorian aristocrat (and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club) and that he is her husband. She turns on her friends, but then loses control of her powers and becomes the Dark Phoenix, attacking her friends and teammates and destroying a populated solar system's star. Jean regains her sanity long enough to commit suicide rather than risk becoming the Dark Phoenix again and killing anyone else. After killing herself on the moon, Jean's soul awakens in the afterlife and is dressed in a White Phoenix costume. Death, itself, greets Jean and tries to help her understand the Phoenix before fragments of her soul are sent back to Earth. Return The Avengers find a strange pod lying on the bottom of Jamaica bay, which they send to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. The pod cracks open and Jean emerges, with no memories from the time she flew the shuttle until she hatched from the cocoon, but the truth of Phoenix is now revealed. While dying upon the shuttle, Jean was, in fact, approached by a cosmic psychic entity known as the Phoenix Force, which duplicated Jean's form and merged with a portion of her soul/consciousness, while Jean herself was sealed in a pod at the bottom of the bay to heal. It was the Phoenix Force which became the Dark Phoenix and committed those evil actions, hence Jean was absolved of them and went on to found X-Factor with her original X-Men teammates. Jean is now without her telepathy, but her telekinesis is much more powerful. The former X-Men are contacted and she reunites with them. Jean learns that the Phoenix Force merged with Rachel Summers, her daughter from an alternate timeline. Jean initially rejected Rachel because of this, as she felt Rachel's existence was a constant reminder of the dark future she came from and feared could still come to pass. During the time in which Jean is thought dead, Scott meets a pilot named Madelyne Pryor. They marry and gave birth to a son, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. When Scott hears Jean is alive, he leaves Pryor. Shortly afterward, he joins Jean and the other founding X-Men to create X-Factor. Early in X-Factor's career, Jean first battles the mutants' nemesis, Apocalypse. Inferno Scott calls Madelyne to try to persuade her to come to New York. When he receives no answer, he assumes that his wife had left him. In truth, Mister Sinister kidnapped Madelyne and Nathan. Mr. Sinister had created Madelyne from Jean Grey's DNA, believing the offspring of Jean Grey and Scott Summers would be a genetically superior mutant who possessed incredible powers. With her purpose fulfilled, Sinister turns Madelyne over to the Marauders. The X-Men rescue her and she joins them. Wanting to rescue her son from Mr. Sinister, Madelyne makes a pact with demons, and using her despair, the goblins make her their queen, driving her insane. Madelyne attempts to sacrifice Nathan in a ritual that will bring the demons of Limbo into the world. Madelyne dies in a climactic battle with Jean after she links their minds and wills herself to die—hoping the link will kill Jean as well. Madelyne dies, and then the piece of Jean's consciousness that had merged with the Phoenix Force (which had migrated into Madelyne Pryor upon the death of the Phoenix) returned to Jean, granting her all the memories of both Madelyne and the Dark Phoenix. Jean now also contained a spark of the Phoenix Force but would later expel it while helping an alien world fend off a Celestial. Her telepathy had also been restored to her by the villain Psynapse. Gold Team Jean becomes a member of the X-Men's "Gold Team" led by Storm when X-Factor joins with Xavier. When her physical body dies in a Sentinel attack, Jean survives by transferring her psyche into the body of the comatose Emma Frost. While in Emma's body, Jean uses telekinesis, an ability that Emma never used. Jean is later restored to her original body with the help of Xavier and Forge. Jean is instrumental in saving Wolverine's life when Magneto rips the adamantium from his skeleton. Using her telekinesis, Jean holds Logan's body together and supports his healing factor. Later on after the death of Colossus' sister Jean greatly comforts Jubilee showing a caring relationship between the two. When Sabretooth comes to the mansion Jean once more comforts Jubilee as well as confronting Xavier about his decision. She then confronts Sabretooth and badly beats him while attacking him with her powers. With Cyclops, Jean later encounters Stryfe for the first time. Stryfe kidnaps the two and tortures them with the two later on escaping. They soon discover that Stryfe is in fact a clone of Cable, Scott's son. Around this time Jean and Cyclops reconcile as Jean noticed that Cyclops was greatly attracted to Psylocke and was often thinking of her. Around this time Jean also places mental blocks in the mind of Jessica Jones to keep her from psychic trauma and influence from enemies like the Purple Man. Marriage Scott proposed to Jean, but she declined because the memories of him proposing to both Madelyne and The Phoenix kept haunting her. He told her he would wait for her. Later, Jean proposes to Scott at Thanksgiving and he agrees with the two announcing it at dinner time. At the wedding she apologizes to Rachel and welcomes her into her life permanently. Jean is saddened that Wolverine won't attend, but unknown to her, he watches from a distance. Scott and Jean get married, with Jean sharing a dance with Xavier while telekinetically holding him in the air. The two bid good-bye to the X-Men, and Jean throws the flowers, which are caught by Rogue. Honeymoon During their honeymoon, they are taken into the future to raise Scott's son Nathan. After returning, Jean resumes using the name Phoenix as an attempt to redeem both the entity and herself and to honor Rachel, who was presumed dead at the time, but was later revealed to have been lost somewhere in the time-stream with the premature death of Apocalypse. She also adopted the classic green and gold Phoenix costume to signify this. Scott and Jean then head off to Alaska after Scott is greatly injured during Operation: Zero Tolerance. Ability Switch During a battle with the aforementioned villain, Scott merged with the immortal mutant. Jean and Psylocke switch powers, and Jean adds Psylocke's telepathic powers to her own telepathy, as well as her shadow astral-form, while Psylocke gets Jean's telekinesis. Jean begins to manifest fiery Phoenix raptor effects as the physical manifestation of her powers. Jean also uses the Phoenix Force to witness humanity's possible evolution into Eternity and converses with Eternity itself when Prosh recruits her to help stop the Stranger from destroying the universe. Jean learns that Cyclops is alive, and searches for him with her stepson Cable. Jean uses her supremley amplified and increased telepathic abilities to separate Cyclops' and Apocalypse's spirits. Marital Problems A combination of Jean's duties as headmistress of the Xavier Institute, her reemerging Phoenix powers, and Scott's temporary merger with Apocalypse drives a wedge between the couple. Jean attempts to sleep with Logan, but he refuses to sleep with her, knowing that she'll regret it. Scott turns to Emma Frost, who takes advantage of Scott's emotional problems, which leads to a telepathic extramarital affair. When confronted by Jean, Scott claims that they shared "only thoughts" and that he had done nothing wrong; Jean, however, disagrees and demands that Emma explain herself, but Emma only jeers and insults her. Enraged, Jean unleashes the Phoenix power on Emma, rifling through her saddest memories and forcing her to confront the truth about herself. Later, one of the Stepford Cuckoos shatters Emma's diamond form. Beast, under the belief that Emma can be saved, attempts to rebuild her from the shattered diamond. Jean arrives and informs Hank that despite her malicious nature, Emma had truly fallen in love with her husband, and understanding that Emma can offer Scott something she can't, she uses her powers to fuse the diamond pieces of Emma's body together again and revives her. Death Later, tricked by Xorn, Wolverine and Phoenix are propelled towards the sun while on Asteroid M. About to die, Wolverine reluctantly stabs Phoenix so she will not have to die an agonizing death in the intense solar heat. Seconds before they collide with the sun, the Phoenix Force manifests within Jean, and she saves them both. She tells him that by killing her, he helped her release the "Phoenix Consciousness". Arriving on Earth, they battled Xorn (who had revealed himself to be Magneto but would later be retconned into an imposter), who then mortally injures Phoenix by transferring a large amount of electro-magnetic energy to her brain, inducing a "planetary-scale stroke." As Jean dies in Scott's arms, she tells him to live. It was revealed later that before she died, Jean created a holempathic matrix crystal for Rachel and imprinted it with her essence so that, no matter what happened to her physically, her soul would always be with her. Here Comes Tomorrow Scott Summers refusal of Emma Frost's offer to reopen Xavier's Institute after Jean's death creates a future timeline in which Hank McCoy reopens the school. Under the pressure, he takes the drug "Kick", which is revealed to be the aerosol form of the villain Sublime, who possesses Hank McCoy and drives him insane. 150 years later, the near-immortal Beast tries to resurrect Phoenix and use her to destroy every life-form on Earth, except for the creatures created by Sublime itself, only to be defeated by Jean. Phoenix then carries out her disinfection and absorbs the future universe into the "White Hot Room", a higher plane of reality with other Phoenix hosts and 'home' to the consciousness of the Phoenix Force. Jean wears a white variation of her Phoenix outfit and is revealed to be "a White Phoenix of the Crown". Jean reaches back in time and telepathically urges Scott to live. Instead of refusing Emma and leaving the institute, Scott chooses to be with Emma and keep the Xavier Institute alive. Endsong The Shi'ar resurrect the Phoenix Force in an attempt to destroy it while it is weak. The Phoenix flees to earth and resurrects Jean in an attempt to make itself whole. Wolverine arrives and the two battle until they find themselves at the North Pole. Wolverine repeatedly kills Jean, weakening her and allowing her to gain control of herself and imprison herself in an iceberg. The Phoenix leaves Jean and takes control of Emma Frost, however Emma is not powerful enough and starts to burn up from controlling it. The X-Men free Jean from her prison with her ripping the Phoenix out from Emma. Jean reveals herself to be one being with the Phoenix saying they are the same and the two merge together once more. This causes her to become Dark Phoenix, but Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos link all the past and present X-Men together to show their love for Jean. This causes Jean to become the White Phoenix and she saves the X-Men from the Shi'ar before returning to the White Hot Room. X-Men Messiah Complex Since the events of M-Day, when most of mutantkind was depowered and no new mutant births occur, mutantkind is on the verge of extinction. Cerebro then detects a new mutant baby born in Cooperstown, Alaska. When Cerebro detects her, a tremendous outburst of power from the child partially destroys it. As the child has aged and grown, she has developed features distinctively similar to Jean Grey, including crimson red hair, and green eyes. As seen in Cable #5, a closeup of the baby's eyes show twin reflections of the Phoenix emblem in them. Sisterhood of Mutants Jean's clone Madelyne Pryor has reappeared in her new alias as the Red Queen.The Red Queen forms a Sisterhood of Mutants, consisting of Lady Mastermind, her sister, Martinique Jason, Spiral, Chimera, Lady Deathstrike and a brainwashed Psylocke, attacking the X-Men at their new base in Graymalkin. Lady Mastermind manages to hold Emma Frost within a psychic trap, however in the Astral Plane Emma is confronted by a woman who has a striking resemblance to Jean Grey. Emma calls her Maddie but the woman says that she isn't Maddie but often confused to be her. Jean then uses her powers to free Emma from the psychic trap before disappearing. The Red Queen's goal is revealed to be her taking a lock of Jean's hair that belongs to Wolverine. The Red Queen uses the lock of hair as a talisman to locate Jean's deceased body and arrives back at Westchester where she attempts to resurrect Jean's body and possess it. It is soon discovered that Domino switched the bodies in Jean's grave and as any body besides Jean's cannot hold Madelyne, the Red Queen is sucked inside with an unknown fate. Powers and Abilities Omega-Level mutant abilities Jean Grey-Summers is one of the strongest and most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her infinitely powerful abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Jean Grey, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, her own abilities were agumented and magnified to God-like cosmic power-levels; and she became capable of controlling and wielding the boundless and unlimited powers of the Phoenix Force. She can create and control flames at will as well as control and manipulate pure matter, energy, and thoughts completely. She also can resurrect herself after death. The Phoenix is able to generate cosmic flames which are not dependent on oxygen. Her fire and flames are created either through cosmic energy or by her ability to stimulate molecules which generates heat. Therefore, Phoenix can manifest fire independent of her environment even under seemingly impossible conditions such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. Telepathy: She can manipulate and control the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. **Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *It was later revealed that Phoenix had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes her the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; she and the Phoenix itself has stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. She is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power she has access to at any point based on her current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by herself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. '''Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies creation and destruction, and derives its power from those yet unborn. Phoenix's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks of Jean Grey is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix (Jean) can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis: After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Jean is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic flames (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) are powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over them is so complete that they only harm what she chooses harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, her cosmic fire will burn her enemies until they die or she extinguishes it by her own will, and it has no effect on her clothing or anything around her vicinity. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. **Resurrection'': Any time Jean dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. This was shown in New X-Men when she resurrected Emma Frost from death, by reconstructing and repairing Emma's body on a molecular level. Furthermore, Emma's body had been obliterated while in diamond form, so Jean telekinetically merged her diamond body back together on a molecular level and then downloaded Beast's knowledge of human physiology in order to ensure that Emma's internal and external organs were placed in the correct place physiologically. It is still unknown how she resurrects somebody who has been dead for a while. Maybe she calls for the departed soul mentally while in the psionic firebird form, and takes them back from the realm of the dead after the departed soul realizes that she is calling out to them. Perhaps she captures the departed soul with the claws of the firebird and thus brings it back to the real world. In Phoenix Endsong, the Phoenix Force simply goes to the grave and enters Jean's rotting body. Afterwards, Jean's body is instantaneously healed and Jean simply is revived. Also, in Warsong, the Phoenix Force brings back the deceased Esme in a similar way. Bonding with the partly rotten body and simply healing it. Once healed, it is like Esme simply woke up from a dream state. Abilities Jean excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. Strength level Jean Grey possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Jean demonstrated the upper-limit of her telekinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons. This is so far the heaviest load to be seen, without tapping into the phoenix persona. From this display it can be theorized that Jean Grey's maximum telekinetic load, without the use of the phoenix person, is 50 and possibly above. Paraphernalia Equipment Mini-Cerebro. Transportation X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane. Notes *Following M-Day, when most mutants were left depowered and no mutant births seemed possible, a mutant baby was born in Cooperstown, Alaska, temporarily damaging Cerebra when it detected the child. She bore a resemblance to Jean and when Cyclops held her before giving her to Cable, the baby grasped a locket Cyclops wore that contained a picture of him and Jean, hinting at a relation between the two. *Recently, Rachel and Korvus' Phoenix powers disappeared. Also, while trapped in a mental illusion of Lady Mastermind, Emma met Jean in her mindscape, who freed her, enabling her to fight back. During the Sisterhood attack Madelyne Pryor took a small lock of Jean's hair that Logan had been keeping. *In Secret Invasion #4 Phoenix appeared in her Green Phoenix costume, among several heroes rescued from a downed Skrull ship. It seemed that they came from the glory of the 1970's era. Phoenix and Beast from the Skrull ship were killed, and reverted to their Skrull forms upon their death. Trivia *Jean's resemblance to Rose may have affected Wolverine's attraction to her. *Although against the X-Men's ideals, Phoenix has killed enemies before: Prism and MeMe, although Prism's destruction was accidental. *Jean Grey is the only person to control the Phoenix Force as they are, ultimately, the same entity. In other avatars the Phoenix controls them. Jean Grey Jean Grey Category:X-Men Category:Omega level mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Psychics Category:Force Field Category:Flight